


Let’s Tell The Kids

by Reina_malone



Series: Welcome Home [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/pseuds/Reina_malone
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Welcome Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Let’s Tell The Kids

“Me. Gallagher” the waiting room nurse called out.

“It’s good to see you again, Mikhailo. How are things?”

“Things are good, ma. Just here for an appointment.”, Mickey replied. It should have felt odd that his mother was the nurse at his doctors office but it felt safe and calming.

His mother, Marisa, had been a big help while Ian was away on duty. He felt kinda bad for not telling her that he and Ian were trying for another baby.

She had been such a huge help after Laura was born and Ian had to go. She taught him more about how to be a parent than any classes that he went to did.

Marisa and his father, Alexei, both helped. Alexei was the president and CEO of the company that Mickey worked for. When Alexei found out that Mickey was gay, he accepted him for who he was/is. He didn’t get angry or shout like Mickey thought he would. He just made a joke and went about making dinner.

When Laura was born, Alexei was so happy. He had a son from a previous marriage, Hugo, who has two children; a son, Adam who is six, and a daughter, Katie who is 3.

He loved all his children and grandchildren, and when he found out that Mickey was a carrier, he started buying baby things for his boys.

A lot of people have asked Alexei why he purchased so many baby items when Mickey didn’t have any children, his answer was always the same; “He doesn’t have any yet, but when my Ian graduates West Pointe, they’re going to make beautiful babies”

And he was right.

Thirteen years and three and a half children later, they were back in the same doctors office where it all began.

They now sat in the room, with Mickey on the bed with his shirt off, gel on his belly, and the doctor started the ultrasound.

There, on the screen, was their baby. It wasn’t quite formed into a baby, but it was the beginning of their child.

“Congratulations gentleman. Would you like some printouts?”

Ian could hardly contain his tears when he said that they would love copies of their baby.

Once the gel was wiped off of Mickey, the were ready to leave. He had one more thing to do before they left.

“Excuse me, do you think I could speak to Marisa?” He asked.

When she came out, he told her to close her eyes and open her hands. When she did, he placed the copy of their ultrasound in her hands.

The scream that came after that was deafening.

“Relax ma. It’s not like you don’t have five other grandchildren” Mickey laughed.

“I know, miy syn, but still, another baby from my baby.”

When they left, Ian asked how they were going to tell their other children that they were having another baby.

They went to the store and bought candy, well, technically baby bottle pops, and a card that say congratulations on your new baby. They decided that they wanted their children to open one gift, but enjoy it all together.

When they got home, they prepared the gift bag for the kids and put it on the kitchen table.

Alexei had been to pick the kids up from school and then took them to the park. He too, had no idea that Mickey was expecting.

When they all tumbled in, he told Laura to grab the bag from the kitchen table and for all three children to sit on the floor together.

He explained that they had gotten them a gift and that they should open it.

When they looked in the bag, they were confused.

“Daddy, it’s just candy and a card” Riley pointed out.

“I know RiRi, but you guys gotta open the card”

When they opened it and read what it said, they all laughed and started crying.

Jacob was probably the happiest. He’s always wanted a little brother or sister.

“Mikhailo, is this true? You’re going to have a baby? When?”

“Easy, Tato. I’m about three weeks so they’re putting my due date around October.”

“We’re gonna have a baby? But why?”

“Well, laura, see, we love all three of you very deeply, but we thought this would be an awesome surprise for you guys. Think about if you were to have a little sister? Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Sometimes it surprised Mickey how well Ian spoke to their children. He couldn’t wait to see Ian teach this one.

“Okay, well can I teach them softball? But I really wanna hold the baby and help feed him and love him the way I have with RiRi and Jake”

“And you will sweet girl. And I’m sure you two are gonna be the best big brothers because Riley, you already know how to be a big brother, but now you can teach Jake how to be a great big brother also.”

Mickey didn’t know how Ian did it.

Ian didn’t grow up with a father. He grew up with a sister and two brothers, and a mom who worked two jobs to support her family.

He honestly didn’t know how he was such a great father, because Mickey’s dad had been outstanding. He listened without judgment and used each moment as a teaching lesson.

Sometimes he felt that Ian was the better parent.

But when he looked at his little family, his amazing husband, his gorgeous baby girl, his funny and sweet Riley, and his outgoing and understanding Jacob. He didn’t think life could get any better.

He couldn’t wait to find out the gender of this baby.

He hoped for another girl.

But with Ian by his side every step of the way, he knew that whatever is to come, their family would and could make it.


End file.
